Secret Keeper
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam's got a painful secret that he's kept from his brother. It takes a trip back to a familiar place for it to come out.
1. The Nightmare

SECRET KEEPER

DISCLAIMER

Okay, I lied. I can't stop writing, even with finals coming up. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Takes place after Asylum. This story deals with physical and sexual abuse. I'll do my best to make sure it's done tastefully, but if you have gone through either of these situations, you may not want to read. And if someone feels it's not done tastefully, tell me and I'll take it down.

CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARE

Sam Winchester was locked inside one of his nightmares again. But this time, it wasn't about Jess' murder or a preminition. It was a memory. **_The door to his room opened and a man was seen in the doorway._**

"No," Sam moaned. **_The man quietly closed the door and approached as a young Sam scooted to the wall touching the pillow._**

_**"Sammy?" the man asked.**_

"No, get away," Sam mumbled. **_He shushed the boy by putting a finger to his lips as he came to the bed._**

_**"You don't want to wake up your aunt, do you?" the man queried.**_

"No. Not again," Sam pleaded. "No!" Sam exclaimed, waking up. His brother Dean muttered in annoyance. With choked gasp, Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's goin' on?" Dean asked groggily.

"Nothin'. Go back to sleep," Sam responded roughly.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine," Sam lied. Satisfied, Dean went back to the sleep. Sam, however, pulled the sheets from his bed closer, wrapped them around himself, and began rocking back and forth.


	2. Keeping Quiet

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB.

The next morning, Dean was up bright and early, packing their things so that they could get a head start. He glanced at Sam, who for the moment, was sleeping peacefully. _Thank goodness. He deserves some peace_, he thought. As if something wanted to disprove him, Sam made a moaning noise.

"Aw, shoot," Dean said in annoyance. Why couldn't his brother ever get a break?

"No," Sam moaned. Dean, who had been looking at his weapons, turned to Sam. His brother sounded like he was in pain.

"Sammy?" he queried.

"No. Get out," the other Winchester. _What?_ Dean wondered.

"Get out. No!" with a pained gasp, Sam jerked awake.

"You okay?" Dean questioned in concern.

"Yeah. Weird dream," Sam replied.

"Preminition?" Dean checked.

"No," Sam said moodily.

"You okay?" Dean queried.

"Fine," Sam lied. "Is it time to leave?" he queried.

"Yeah," Dean responded. Sam got up, gathered his things, and then followed his brother to the car. Dean put the key in the ignition and drove off. As they went down the road, Dean glanced at his brother.

"Hey. Do we need to talk?" he queried. Sam reacted in surprise.

"You're not another shapeshifter, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hey, just 'cause I think it's a good idea to talk about somethin', don't mean I'm a shapeshifter," came the retort.

"I know. I'm sorry," his younger brother apologized. "And no, we don't need to talk," he continued. Dean didn't buy it, but he let it drop for the time being. However, he vowed to himself that they'd talk real soon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Personally, I don't think it's so strange that Dean would want to talk. I mean, he **did** tell Sam that they'd have to talk about his nightmares in "Bloody Mary'.


	3. Call For Help

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

KatieMalfoy19: Thanks. I hadn't thought about that. You're right. I just may use it for **this** fic, but I'm not sure at this point. I know this isn't soon enough, but I've making with the studyin'.

Happybear 2005: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Heatherfeather: Yay! New reviewer! Cute handle. Thanks. I'll try.

SupernaturalGurl: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

ChaiGirl: Cool. Thanks. Glad you think so. I know this isn't soon enough. Sorry.

Windyfontaine: Yeah. What can I say? I'm semi-addicted. You're right too. I'll try.

NobdyPtclr: Awesome! Another new reviewer! Awesome handle. Very unique. Yep. That's Dean for ya. Thanks. I'll try.

Becka73: Holy cow! I'm getting so many new reviewers! I love it! Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Dean will find out eventually, and that ain't who you think it is.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. And I've just never liked the name Lyle, but I mean no disrespect to anyone who actually has that name. And, of course, relatives can have different last names.

Meanwhile, in Lecompton, Kansas, Karen and Lyle Sanders were enjoying a nice quiet meal.

"It's very good, Karen," Lyle said after a while.

"Thank you," Karen responded. They continued to eat. Suddenly, the lights flickered.

"Dang it. Not again," Lyle growled.

"Lyle, it's okay," Karen soothingly stated.

"Dang wiring. This whole blasted place is falling apart," Lyle grumbled. Then, the scratching began.

"Oh, this is just great! Do **not** tell me we have rats too!" the man seethed. Karen didn't answer, but stood up and headed for the phone. Out on the road, Sam stared at out the window as the scenery whizzed by. They had left Rockford Illinoise hours ago, but his nightmare was still fresh in his mind. Sam shivered. He **hated** that feeling. Trapped, helpless. At least he knew that he'd never have to go back there and he wouldn't have to face it again. Just then, Dean's cellphone rang. Sam went to grab it, but his older brother was faster.

"Hello?" he asked. Then, "Hey, Aunt Karen." At this, Sam turned. Aunt Karen? Why would **she** be calling? Dean made some attentive noises, ignoring his brother who made questioning gestures. Several minutes later, Dean hung up.

"We got a new gig," he announced.

"What are you talking about?" Sam wondered.

"Aunt Karen thinks her house may have a poltergeist," Dean replied.

"And you want to go back? After everything that happened?" Sam questioned incredulously.

"No, I don't **want** to. But it's Aunt Karen and Uncle Lyle. They're family," Dean stated.

"No," Sam declared.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"No," Sam repeated. Dean caught the slight quiver in his brother's voice.

"Sam, what's the matter with you?" he wondered.

"Nothing. I just don't want to go," came the petulant response.

"Sammy," Dean reproached, reaching out to grab his brother's wrist. Sam jerked out of his reach, banging his elbow against the door.

"**Don**'**t** touch me! I'm not going!" Sam insisted.

"Man, I don't know what your problem is, but you better just tough it up," Dean snapped. Sam flounced in his seat. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ his mind screamed. He turned to his brother. Maybe if he explained, told him what had happened...Sam opened his mouth to speak and was hit with a memory.

**_"Our little secret...right, Sammy?" Uncle Lyle smirked, giving the boy a wink._** Sam swallowed the sudden lump and closed his eyes, wishing that he wasn't so afraid.


	4. Painful Memories

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

KatieMalfoy19: Thanks. Here you go.

Nate and Jake: Yeah, it's pretty sad. And evil, considering that I tend to torture my favorite characters. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: He will. I don't know. I think I do Sam better than Dean. But **you**'**re** welcome to try.

Happybear 2005: I know this ain't fast or soon enough. Sorry.

7sTar: Thanks. I'll try. System error? That stinks.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB.

Hours later, Dean pulled into Lecompton, Kansas.

"I can't believe we're doing this. This totally bites," Sam growled. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just drop it, Sam," he scolded. He wasn't too thrilled to back here himself. Lecompton was **way** too close to Lawrence. Plus, he had never really gotten along with Uncle Lyle, though he had never told anybody why. A memory came unbidden.

**_"Dean? Dean, are you up?" his uncle asked, opening the boy's door._** Dean let out a soft grunt of pain at the recollection. However, he was careful to keep quiet. Sam didn't know, and he wouldn't ever. Besides, it's not like he had been hurt. Dean and his uncle had had a deal. If Dean never told, Sammy would be okay. It had only been him. Meanwhile, Sam was staring into space, going through his own torment.

**_"Sammy?" Uncle Lyle queried softly, opening the door._**

_**"No," Sam protested. **_

_**"Ssssshhhhh. Your aunt just went to sleep," Uncle Lyle cautioned.**_

_**"You stay away from me," Sam snapped, throwing a stuffed animal at him. The man's face darkened as he approached. Sam paled.**_

**_"No. No, no, no, no, no..."_** Sam was unable to keep back the pained cry.

"Sammy, you all right?" Dean queried.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with," Sam responded. With that, the brothers exited the car and started for the house. **_As they did so, Sam caught site of a shed. He stopped. Uncle Lyle grabbed Sam by the collar and threw him into the shed._**

**_"You disrespectful little brat! You're gonna talk back to me?" he roared._**

_**"You have no right to---" a cry of pain interrupted his sentence at the man backhanded him. On the ground, Sam's eyes widened as the man grabbed a whip and began to bare down.**_

_**"No! Not again!" he cried in fright.**_

"Sam!" Dean's voice brought the younger Winchester out of his reverie.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied. They continued up to the house, each feeling as if they were walking to their doom.


	5. Still Hasn't Changed

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER

Windyfontaine: Oh, yeah. I remember that show. I never really followed it though. I've been toying with that idea myself. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Nerissa (ch 3, 4): Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm so horrible at the way I'm torturing him in this fic. Yep, both of 'em. Tell ya the truth, I didn't see that one comin' myself.

7sTar: They were abused.

Happybear 2005: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks.

Pmsdevil101: Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: Yeah, it is.

KatieMalfoy19: Thanks. Glad you liked the Dean angst. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Karen and Lyle.

Dean walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

"Aunt Karen?" he asked. The door opened to reveal the boys' aunt.

"Sam, Dean. Thank goodness," she sighed in relief.

"Hey, Aunt Karen," Dean greeted, giving her a hug. The woman moved aside to let them in.

"Dean, Sammy," Uncle Lyle stated cheerfully.

"Uncle Lyle," Sam said tightly, carefully positioning himself behind his brother.

"So I understand you guys have a poltergeist problem," Dean declared abruptly.

"Yeah. Flickering lights, scratching, things moving around..." Aunt Karen began.

"All signs of a malevolent spirit," Dean finished. "Aunt Karen, where does it manifest the most?" he continued.

"Follow me," Aunt Karen requested. Dean followed her, with Sam at his heels.

"Sammy," Uncle Lyle said, grabbing his arm. Sam's throat muscles constricted. "Sammy, why did you cut off all ties with us?" he questioned.

"Wanted a normal life," Sam responded. He tried to walk away, but his uncle tightened his grip.

"Sammy, I really missed you," the man murmured, pulling him closer.

"Let me go," Sam growled in a choked voice.

"Sssssssssh," Lyle cautioned. Sam swung a leg back and kicked his uncle, jerking out of the embrace.

"Don't you **ever** touch me again, or I swear I'll tell," Sam snapped. Without waiting for a response, he hurried to catch up with his brother. There came a scream.


	6. Tell The Truth

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER

Dancing-through-starz (ch 1): Yay! New reviewer. Yeah, it **is**. He'll tell eventually, I'm just not sure when yet.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

JAP Freak (ch 1): Thanks. Sorry. I've been studyin' for finals.

Supercellchaser: New reviewer. Awesome. Cool handle. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

The Cat Isis: New reviewer. Welcome. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Kits: **Another** new reviewer? I am **so** stinkin' lucky! You're right. I know what you mean. I'm hatin' him myself and he's **my** character!

Heather: Hey, I was wonderin' where you were. For Sam, it's a combo of the two. For Dean, it's only sexual. Why I have it that way, I don't know. Sorry, I'll try. Thanks.

7sTar: Glad you enjoyed it.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. I'm tryin' my best and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

Skat8rchick1435: New reviewer, always awesome. Cool handle. 'Cuz I wanted to.

Tvfanatic217: Hey, good to see ya again. I'm not quite sure what you're tryin' ask, but I'm glad you're enjoyin' the fic. You'll find out what the scream is later.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. He'll find out eventually, and I'm not quite sure what I'm gonna do with Lyle yet. I've toyed with one idea, but I'm not sure.

Nerissa (ch 5): Hey, I'm gettin' **so** many new reviewers, I **love** it! Yep, you're right. I'm not through with Sam yet. Here's more.

JadeAlmasy: Yeah, but you have to remember, he was a kid when he was abused and his uncle's messed with his head.

KatieMalfoy19: Thanks. Me neither. It'll be interesting, promise. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Happybear 2005: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

SupernaturalGurl: Thanks. Here it is.

Pmsdevil101: Me too. Maybe he will, maybe he won't.

Sensue: Another new reviewer. Cool! Hey, I'm just glad you're enjoyin' the story.

Jayme (ch 4): New reviewer, nice to see ya. Glad you're enjoyin' the fic.

ChaiGrl: Me too. Thanks. I will. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Smokey Joe: Thanks. Sorry, I'll try.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Lyle and Karen.

As soon as they heard the scream, Dean and Karen ran into the kitchen, were Sam was staring at Lyle, who seemed to be pinned to the kitchen wall.

"Lyle!" Karen exclaimed. The man tried to move, but he was stuck.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean queried.

"We had a...confrontation...I ended it, and began to leave. Then Uncle Lyle screamed," Sam responded. Scratching was heard.

"Dean, wha---what's goin' on?" Sam asked, sounding just a bit nervous.

"I don't know," Dean gruffly replied. The scratching intensified and moved towards the pantry.

"It's hungry?" Sam asked in confusion. Dean could only shrug. He had no idea what this thing was doing. A thing of flour came floating out.

"And it likes flour," Sam quipped. Dean glared. Some of the flour came out of the bin and into the air. Everyone watched as writing appeared across the cabinets.

"Wha---what does that say?" Sam wondered. Lyle grunted as he tried to move away from the wall.

"Sam! This isn't funny!" he roared.

"I didn't do this," Sam responded.

"Look, it's finished," Dean noted. Everyone stared at what the ghost had written: **TELL THE TRUTH!**


	7. Still Keeping Quiet

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Butterfly Heaven: Hey, I think you're a new reviewer, which is cool. Glad you're likin' it.

SVOC Luva: New reviewer, great. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Sam **will** eventually tell Dean.

KatieMalfoy19: Yes. You'll see. Most likely. Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Happybear 2005: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

RowennaLuna: Maybe, maybe not.

Anamalia-fear: Hey, where you've been? I missed ya. He will eventually, don't worry about that.

SupernaturalGurl: Thanks. You'll see.

7sTar: Their abuse. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Nate and Jake: Hey, I'm just glad you've been readin' and enjoyin'. Sorry this isn't soon enough. You'll find out soon.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Dancing-through-starz: Thanks. Sorry. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Lyle and Karen.

"'The truth'?" Dean repeated. "What does this thing mean?" he wondered. _How could it possibly know what Unle Lyle did?_ he wondered.

"I---I don't know," Sam stammered. _Oh, man. Oh, man. How does this thing know?_ he thought frantically. Immediately, he was beset by a rush of memories.

_**"Sammy? Sammy, are you up?" Uncle Lyle asked.**_

_**"No. Please," Sam begged.**_

_**"Ssssshhhhhh," the man cautioned, a finger to his lips.**_

_**"Please," Sam implored. "You---you said no more," he continued.**_

**_"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. When did I ever say that?" Uncle Lyle questioned, coming closer to the bed._**

"No!" Sam cried, pulling himself out of the memory.

"Sammy? Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I---I---" Sam stammered.

"Sammy, don't you dare," Lyle growled.

"I---I'm gonna be sick," Sam said. With that, he ran into the living room, Dean and Karen at his heels.

"Sammy! Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked as his brother sank to his knees, with quiet sobs.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Karen wondered.

"I don't know, Aunt Karen!" Dean snapped. "Sorry. Uh---could we be alone for a few minutes?" he continued.

"Of course," Karen said, and went back into the kitchen.

"Sam, what's going on?" Dean wondered.

"Nothin'. I'm fine," Sam lied, wiping away his tears.

"You sure?" Dean queried.

"Yeah," Sam replied. He stood up and the boys went to the kitchen to find that Lyle had been released.

"It let him go?" Dean queried.

"Yes, thank goodness," Karen responded.

"Well, it's late. Why don't we all go to bed and we can take care of this thing in the morning?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea," Sam agreed. "Aunt Karen, you guys still have the guestroom?" he continued.

"Yes. There's also a pull-out couch in the living room," she responded.

"I'll take the guestroom and Sammy can have the the couch," Dean gruffly stated. That way, if his uncle tried anything, he wouldn't go after Sammy, but him instead. Sam opened his mouth to object, but Dean's glare shut him up. Minutes later, after getting the couch out, the boys settled down in their beds. For a few minutes, Sam tossed and turned, unused to the bed, then was silent, but still not quite asleep. A few minutes later, footsteps were heard. Sam ignored them, figuring his aunt or brother was just getting a drink.

"Sammy?" a voice asked in a whisper. Sam froze. _No!_ his mind screamed. _Please. Please, no_, he thought frantically. "Sammy, are you up?" Lyle asked.

"No. Not again," Sam moaned, shaking his head.

"Sssssshhhhhh," Lyle warned, a finger to his lips. Sam moved to get up from the bed, but his uncle blocked him.

"Where do you think you're going, Sammy?" Lyle queried.

"This isn't gonna happen again," Sam snapped. With that, he redoubled his efforts to escape, but was soon pinned to the bed.

"Big mistake, Sammy," Lyle growled.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Sam's protests ended in a small pained cry.


	8. Truth And Death

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Glad you liked it. You just have to wait and see if it'll get him. It let him go 'cuz the boys weren't ready to talk. Yes you will.

Supernaturalfanfan0718: Glad you liked it.

Nerissa: Sorry this isn't soon enough.

KatieMalfoy19: Glad you're enjoying this. Sorry it isn't soon enough.

Dancing-through-the-starz: Thanks. Here's the next chapter.

JadeAlmasy: Hey, cut him some slack. He **thought** he was protecting his brother. Thanks.

Supernaturalfan101: Glad you like it. Hope you like what I come up with. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Lunarmooneclipselvr13: Well, I don't remember seeing **you** before. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoyin' the fic so far.

JAP Freak: I'll try to make it soon. Sorry. Here's the next part.

Supercellchaster: Yeah, it's sad. Here's more. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Happybear 2005: Here's the next chapter.

SVOC Luva: Thanks.

Austere (ch 6): You're new. Welcome aboard. Glad you're enjoyin' the fic.

Kits (ch 6): Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I forgot you! Sorry! In **this** story, you're **supposed** to root for the ghost. Glad you're likin' it. Catch ya on the flip side.

Lady Padalecki: I'm not sure if I've seen you before. You seem kinda familiar. Either way, welcome. Glad you like it. Here's more. Sorry it isn't soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Glad you're enjoying this. Here's the next chapter.

Butterfly heaven: Glad you like it.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Karen and Lyle. Scene between Sam and Dean was inspired by the Higher Ground episode "Because It's There".

Early the next morning, Sam awoke and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He carefully undressed and then stepped inside. As the water cascaded around him, scenes from the previous night filled his head.

_**"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Lyle murmured.**_

_**"Get...off," Sam groaned.**_

**_"Ssssh," the man hissed._** The water hit a bruised wrist and Sam winced. He had tried to fight and Uncle Lyle had pinned his wrists above his head, immobolizing him. That hadn't made him stop struggling though, and he had the bruises to prove it. Salt entered his mouth and Sam realized he had begun to cry. _Sorry. So sorry_, he thought. The soap stung as it touched his wounds, but Sam ignored the pain and continued to scrub. When he was finally done, he stepped out of the shower, turned off the faucet, and stepped into a pair of jeans. As he slipped on a fresh shirt, he caught sight of a bruise on his chest. He grimaced as he recalled his uncle's knee slamming down on him when he had tried to twist out of his grasp. When he was finished, he walked out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, Dean had entered the kitchen to find Lyle cooking breakfast.

"Where's Aunt Karen?" the younger man wondered.

"Still asleep," came the response.

"The other night, when ghost took out the flour, it told us to the the truth. And I know **exactly** what it was talking about," Dean stated.

"Dean, I really don't want to talk about this right now," Lyle stated, concentrating on the sausage that was in the pan.

"Did you think it was funny? Did you think it was such a kick betraying Dad like that? Knowing why I hated coming here? Why I enjoyed hunting so much?" Dean persisted.

"Dean---" Lyle growled, turning to the elder Winchester brother.

"Can I just ask why? Why me?" Dean wondered.

"I wish this thing would just kill you," they heard a bitter voice say. Dean turned around to see Sam.

"Sammy," Dean said. Sam took off, Dean on his heels. They ended up in the upstairs guestroom, where Sam sank to the floor in a corner, crying.

"Sam, talk to me," Dean stated. Sam just continued to cry.

"Sammy, talk to me," Dean insisted.

"Sorry. So sorry," Sam finally said.

"For what, Sam? Sorry for what?" Dean questioned. _Please. Please, let me be wrong_, he fervently prayed.

"Sorry. So sorry," Sam repeated.

"Sorry for what, Sam?" Dean queried. His brother continued to cry. Dean struggled within himself. He didn't wanna ask, but he knew he had to. Besides, it was probably something else. Uncle Lyle had kept his promise, he was almost certain of it. However, he had to be sure.

"Is it Uncle Lyle?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Did he ever touch you? Did he ever get into your bed?" he persisted.

"No," Sam denied.

"Sam, come on. It's just us," Dean urged.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Sam sobbed. _Oh, dang it. No. No_, Dean thought to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the older brother asked.

"He said---that I couldn't tell you. That you'd never understand. That you and Dad would hate me," Sam sobbed. _Dang it. He lied to me_, was Dean's tearful thought.

"I understand, Sam. I do," he stated. "He---he did it to me," he confessed. Sam looked up at his brother.

"And you let me stay with him? You knew and you left me for him?" he questioned, just a bit angrily.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Dean protested. "He swore! He swore that if I kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't touch you! He **promised** me!" he continued, beginning to cry himself.

"You knew what he was! You **knew**!" Sam screamed through his tears. Dean stood up and ran downstairs on shaky legs. He turned to the kitchen where their uncle was just finishing up breakfast.

"Liar!" Dean seethed, pushing him.

"Dean," Lyle said in surprise.

"You lied to me! You said you wouldn't touch him! You **promised** me!" Dean screamed. Lyle tried to shush him, but it was too late. Sam and Karen had heard the commotion and had run into the room.

"What's going on?" Karen wondered.

"Nothing. Dean and I have just had a little misunderstanding," Lyle lied.

"No! Don't you **dare** give me that trash! Sam just told me," Dean stated.

"Dean," Sam said imploringly.

"Go on, my boys. Tell the truth," a voice encouraged. Sam, Dean, and Karen turned around and a woman with blond hair in a white night gown appeared in front of them.

"Mom?" Dean asked in choked voice.

"Oh, baby. Oh, my boys," Mary said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry," she told them.

"We---we didn't mean to," Sam said in a cracked voice. Sure he had only seen her the one time, but he didn't want her to hate him.

"Sam, Dean. It wasn't your fault," Mary assured them. "Karen, you and my boys better get out of here," she continued.

"Gladly," Dean darkly stated.

"Come on, boys," Karen instructed. With that, she led her nephews out of the house.

"Mary, there's something in this house. You have to help me," Lyle said frantically. The woman looked at the poltergeist.

"You can have him. But don't you **ever** go near my sons again," she stated before disappearing. Lyle screamed as something slashed him across the stomach, and then slammed him against the ceiling. Then, he burst into flames.


	9. Why I Kept Quiet

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB.

As they drove down the road, Dean looked at Sam who hadn't said a word since they had left.

"You okay?" he asked gruffly. Sam's only response was a shrug.

"So...how come you never told anyone about Uncle Lyle?" Dean persisted. Finally, Sam turned to face his brother.

"Why didn't **you**?" he asked hoarsely.

"I asked first," came the retort. Sam just looked away. The older man realized if the conversation was going to happen, he'd have to start it.

"I did...threaten to tell...after the first time," Dean confessed.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He threatened to go after you," Dean replied. "I honestly thought you were safe. I had no clue, Sam," he continued.

"I was scared. I was so young the first time it happened. And all I could focus on was not letting Dad know, 'cause I thought he'd hate me, or not believe me. Uncle Lyle said he wouldn't," Sam whispered.

"But after you got older---" Dean began.

"I began to fight," Sam finished. "And that's when he started taking me out to the shed for...a talk," he continued. Dean glanced at his brother sharply, then returned his eyes to the road.

"He hit you?" he asked thickly.

"As long as it was one or the other, I could handle it. But when it was both..." Sam trailed off. "I wanted to tell so badly Dean, but I---I was afraid. I mean---what if he was right? What if Dad didn't believe me? Or worse---**blamed** me?" he continued in despair.

"Dad would never---" but Dean cut himself off. Wasn't **that** part of the reason why he had kept quite?

"I didn't want him to blame me either," Dean confessed. Then, "When was it both?"

"Well, last night for example. I fought back when he was---and now I look like something ran me over," Sam answered.

"What? Let me see!" Dean said sharply.

"It's fine. It'll heal," Sam said.

"You sure?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," Sam said. Then, "Dean, did we just have---"

"A necessary conversation," Dean finished.

"Right," Sam noddded. It wasn't a chick flick moment. They had just told each other why they had kept their uncle's secret. That was all. There was nothing chick flick about it. Just two brothers coming clean.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know is being physically abused, call 1-800-4-A-CHILD (2-24453). If you or someone you know is being sexually abused, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
